


Red Ribbon

by spiralicious



Series: FFFC 2019 Advent Calendar [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Party, Community: fffc, F/M, FFFC 2019 Advent Calendar, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21968650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: Sam tries to suppress some feelings at a holiday party.
Relationships: Rowena MacLeod/Sam Winchester
Series: FFFC 2019 Advent Calendar [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562584
Kudos: 8





	Red Ribbon

Rowena looked surprisingly festive, Sam noted as he helped her out of her coat. She was wearing a clingy green dress that seemed to sparkle with white fur cuffs. Her massive hair pin almost took out his eye. It had three giant bejeweled red berries with enamel holly leaves with white, fuzzy pom-poms hanging off of it. But what really caught his attention was her necklace. 

It was a simple thing; a thin, red enamel bow attached to a dainty gold chain. He wouldn't have noticed it if it hadn't gotten caught on his shirt when she hugged him after a little too much eggnog. 

The sight of it against the skin at the base of her neck made him blush. It reminded him of a dream he'd promised himself he wouldn't remember. The dream had started with Rowena in a pinup pose, wearing nothing but a smile and a big red gift bow.

Sam downed his eggnog to cover the face he had to be making. No one seemed to take notice of him. Rowena was across the table, laughing hard at something Dean's said. It was a happy night. Sam reminded himself to be content with that. Moments like this were rare. 

And its not like she'd ever feel the same way.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the FFFC's 2019 Advent Calendar prompt Red ribbon. 
> 
> Also, Amnesty for day 7 of Advent.


End file.
